It is very important to accurately detect a remaining fuel amount of a vehicle in order to efficiently drive the vehicle and secure security.
A fuel amount detection device for detecting a remaining amount of fuel stored in a fuel tank is used in the vehicle.
The fuel amount detection device according to the related art is divided into a mechanical fuel amount detection device and an electronic fuel amount detection device.
The mechanical fuel amount detection device is configured to include a base body 1, a resistor substrate 2, a retainer 3, a contactor 4 (also referred to as a ‘wiper’), and a shaft 5. In the mechanical fuel amount detection device, the retainer 3 is coupled to a floater, the contactor 4 is coupled to the retainer 3, and a height of the floater changes depending on a change in a fuel amount, such that the contactor 4 rotates in the state in which it contacts the resistor substrate 2. Therefore, the mechanical fuel amount detection device detects a fuel amount by detecting a resistance value changed depending to a rotation angle of the contactor 4.
In addition, the electronic fuel amount detection device detects a fuel amount using a sensor.
The mechanical fuel amount detection device has been mainly used as compared with the electronic fuel amount detection device.
However, in the case of the mechanical fuel amount detection device according to the related art, since the contactor and the resistor substrate are in direct contact with each other and are always in contact with each other, they are rapidly worn out, and the resistor substrate is rapidly corroded due to a contact between the resistor substrate and fuel, or the like.
Since these problems deteriorate durability of the fuel amount detection device and allows a remaining fuel amount not to be accurately detected, reliability of fuel amount detection has been deteriorated in a fuel amount detection device used for a long period of time.